A Small Meeting with the Kinomoto's
by YumaKuga
Summary: AU CCS Short. Syaoran meets the other Kinomoto's. Eriol's perv rating is going up with each short I write...


**This short one-shot is the sequel to "Go Get the Girl!" and this one has already spawned a several chapter short with Touya, which I will have for you very soon. Anyways, I wanted to get a little bit of the family in, as well as make it as uncomfortable as possible for Syaoran-kun, lawls.**

 **A Small Meeting with the Kinomoto's**

It had already been three weeks since Syaoran had told Sakura he loved her, and it so far had been the best weeks of his life. But tonight in particular had been the worst part of that blissful three weeks of happiness, and after he had kissed Sakura goodnight, he hightailed it to Eriol's place. And now here he was, sitting with his best friend, with all sorts of books strewn about the floor. Eriol was a learnaholic when it came to school and his grades showed it well. Eriol finished writing one last thing in a work journal and then closed it up, all eyes on Syaoran now. "So," He began, smiling as Syaoran leaned his back onto the wall. "How was the family? Did they accept you as perfect for their daughter?"

Syaoran sighed loudly and beat the wall with a fist. "Ahhhhh, it was so-so. The dad was easy and really kind to me, but him, he was hell!" Eriol laughed loudly, knowing of whom Syaoran spoke. "Heh, Touya is quite the hardass I hear. I take it he didn't disappoint, huh?" Syaoran sighed even louder, indicating that the meeting really was a pain in the ass for him. "I was only there for a short bit, but he wasted no time in insulting me. I might as well tell you…."

He trailed off as he began to tell the tale of that short meeting with the Kinomoto's

 **xXx**

"Eh-hehehehehe! Thanks for walking me home Syaoran!" Sakura giggled as Syaoran walked her up the steps to her home. He smiled bent low to kiss her on the lips, making her blush. As they kissed, a voice could be heard right next to them, shouting, "Hey! What do you think you're doing to my sister?!" Syaoran and Sakura broke off from their kiss at the sound of someone peeping on them. A slightly older guy had opened the front door and was glaring at Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was not too happy at seeing her older brother break the moment and she yelled at the top of her lungs, startling Syaoran.

"Touya! Why are you snooping around?!"

Touya grinned as she flailed her arms about. "I just wanted to see who was dating my little sister, that's all. And your name is?" Syaoran reacted and swiftly responded. "Oh! I'm Syaoran, and it's nice to meet you Touya-sa-"

"It's Touya-sama to you twerp."

Sakura batted her head with Touya and yelled in his face as he grinned back. "He's not a twerp! You should respect him Touya, he's a really good guy!"

"I will be the boss of that! I've protected you from guys before, so you can bet your pretty little ass I'm going to do it here as well!"

Syaoran watched aimlessly as the girl he loved showed her angry side, a side he hoped to never bring onto himself. As the two sibling's fought, an older man walked up behind them and put a hand on both of them. "I think that's quite enough children. Now, what's this all about?" The two stopped and spread apart, Sakura walking back towards Syaoran and looping her arm with his. She spoke to the man in a calmer tone. "Touya peeped in on me as Syaoran and I kissed."

The older man adjusted the glasses he wore and walked down to Syaoran with his hand extended. "Ah, so you're Syaoran. It's nice to meet you finally. I've heard a lot of good things, and I'm glad you're treating my daughter well." Syaoran perked up and smiled at the kindness her father showed him. Touya huffed loudly and simply spoke in a rude tone. "I will be the judge of that dad. I seriously doubt he's all she claims he is." Syaoran was starting to get a little pissed off at him, but as if understanding it, Sakura gripped his hand tightly. Syaoran broke away from his feelings and whispered as Touya got into a debate with her father.

"Don't listen to him Sakura. I love you and I always will."

"I know," She whispered back with a smile, "And I promise the same with you Syaoran. I love you."

He was going to say something more, but he was spoken to again by her father. "Now Syaoran, perhaps you and Sakura could talk to me over there," He pointed to a chair and a bench over to his right. Then he turned towards Touya. "And Touya, I would like it if you would please go inside for a while." With a dissatisfied grumble, he walked away with an evil glare at Syaoran. Finally, Sakura's father guided them to the seats and they sat down holding hands. Sakura curled up slightly on the bench while Syaoran sat with his feet touching the ground. After he had seated himself in the chair, Sakura's father spoke to them in a gentle voice. "Now that the beast has been put in his cage, perhaps you could tell me why you like my daughter?"

Syaoran's heart was beating in his chest, beating at an incredible pace as he began to form the words in his mouth. "Well," he started with a little bit of shyness in his voice. Sakura gripped his hand tighter and he worked harder to get the words out of his throat. "Well sire, your daughter Sakura is the kindest most wonderful person I have ever known. No matter who it is, she will always help a person and show kindness to them. And I just fell in love with her for who she is, not to mention her beauty."

Sakura blushed as he spoke those words, and she squeezed his hand tighter in joy. "That's very nice to here, and I can tell you're truthful. She has always been the most wonderful being in the world, and she deserves the best thing for her love. Can you say you will always love her, no matter what?"

"Yes sir, I always will. I just want to be happy with her, and show her the best in life."

"Well that's also nice to hear Syaoran. And now on a more personal detail. Have you and my precious daughter, erm….well…." He trailed off and Sakura got at what he was hinting at. In an embarrassed voice, she answered him. "Dad! We've only been together for three weeks! We haven't gotten to that stage yet!"

Her father laughed a little bit and rubbed his hair, slightly uncomfortable for asking his daughter had had sex yet. "Well, when you do, just make sure y-"

Sakura huffed out loud at him. "Geez dad, I know! I will make sure it's all covered, and that pun wasn't really intended…"

Syaoran laughed out loud now, embarrassed that his girlfriend and her father were talking about sex and condoms, without even mentioning the words. As if sensing his uncomfortably, Sakura's father spoke again and changed the subject. "Well good then. All that matters is that you two are in love, and that makes me happy! Sakura, I approve of Syaoran. He looks like a nice kid." Syaoran bowed his head in politeness as Sakura giggled at him. Looking down at his watch, Sakura's father stood up now. "Well, it's getting late. If we don't get back inside, the beast will come out and get us, ah-haha. It was nice meeting you Syaoran."

Syaoran and Sakura stood up as her father smiled and walked away. "Wow." Sakura started as she embraced him in her arms. "Dad likes you, that's a good thing!" Hugging her back tightly, Syaoran grinned. "I'm glad he does, but your brother…not so much." Sakura stopped hugging him and looked up into his eyes with a sweet smile. "Oh Touya, he will like you soon. It just takes a while for things to get into that thick skull of his." Laughing, Syaoran bent low and spoke with a softness "well, maybe we should finish where we left off?"

Giggling, Sakura brought her lips up to his and kissed him, making him smile as she did so. They kissed in silence for what seemed like an eternity, and Syaoran didn't want it to end. But unfortunately it had to, and Sakura broke away slowly. She looked up at him passionately and spoke softly. "Well, I better go inside."

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry, I will text you later, and maybe we can talk over the phone too?"

"That sounds good to me Sakura. I love you, have a good night."

Smiling, she winked at him and began to walk away.

"I love you too Syaoran!"

 **xXx**

After finishing his story, Syaoran took a deep breath as Eriol looked at him in interest. "And here I am now. It's only been an hour, so I doubt I will hear from her soon."

Eriol clapped his hands and grinned as usual. "That was a very charming story Syaoran! Now I need to know…..have you and her….well…"

He made one of his hands into the "ok" shape and moved a finger in and out of it with his other hand. "Have you done the nasty yet?" Syaoran shouted loudly as his friend did the gesture for sex.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?!"

"Oh c'mon Syao by! I bet Sakura can't keep her hands off of a looker like you…."

Syaoran picked a book up and threw it at Eriol, who managed to dodge it.

"Hey, we happen to be taking things one step at a time."

Eriol chuckled at his friend's innocence and simply pushed the bridge of his glasses up. "Well if you ever get to that step, let me know. I will train you on how to make it last longer, ehehehehehe!"

Syaoran glared at him and started throwing more books.

"You perv….."

 **END**


End file.
